youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FRANKIEonPC
FRANKIEonPCin1080p His channel is run by Frankie "FRANKIEonPC". The channel consists of "Let's Play's" of popular FPS Video Games such as Battlefield 4, ARMA II & III, and DayZ. Frankie started playing games such as Left 4 Dead 2 and Call Of Duty 4 when he began on this YouTube channel in 2011. His previous channel was where he mainly played Call of Duty. He has since moved on to more sophisticated games, such as ARMA II, DayZ (A zombie mod for ARMA II) and other popular games in between. He often works with Jack "jackfrags" and sometimes his friend, Sada "sadaplays". Games played: *''Battlefield'' series **''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' **''Battlefield 3'' (Gamer ID Changes Frequently) **''Battlefield 4'' (Current Gamer ID: AHappyTeddyBear/ALostTeddyBear) *''Metro: Last Light'' *''The Last Of Us'' *''Left 4 Dead 2'' *''Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call Of Duty Black Ops'' *''Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Crysis 2'' *''Bulletstorm'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''ARMA II'' *''ARMA II: Operation Arrowhead'' *''Arma 3'' *''Crysis 3'' *''DayZ: Mod for ARMA II'' *''DayZ Standalone (Alpha)'' *''Medal Of Honour: Warfighter'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''Minecraft'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Call Of Duty Black Ops II'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Counter Strike: Global Offensive'' *''Blacklight: Retribution'' *''RUST- Garry's Mod'' (IGN: TimHuddlestone) *Dirty Bomb Quotes from Battlefield 4 :Note: Most of Frankie's videos are titled in all-uppercase. ''Obliteration! - Battlefield 4 Beta'' *"Aw, someone stole my Brony tank..." this isnt a quote but i thought i might just say hay:) **''onscreen:'' Disclaimer! I am not a pro/anti Brony! I just like messin' with **you :D *"Oh, hey there!" that the person he thought was Jack - "Oh wait, that's not you." *''of Shanghai"; when he and Jack enter the elevator in the main skyscraper to chase the bomb carrier in Obliteration'' **'Jack': at Frankie's character's Clan Symbol Oh, I can your...your My Little Pony logo. **'Frankie': gleefully My Little Pony! What have you got on yours? Jack's symbol Oh, you - Oh, you got the JF! **'Jack': Yeah, man! I gotta represent! **''elevator doors open, and they step out onto the top floor, still laughing, until...'' **'Jack': around for the bomb carrier ...um, where did he go? *''an enemy while both were parachuting'' "I nailed him! Mid-parachute!" *"Kiss from a Heli - Only In Battlefield!" *[when two other teammates are waiting for the bomb they plant to blow up; about the warning siren] **'Jack': It kills you, as well, if you're near it. **''bomb blows up, killing the aforementioned teammates.'' **'Frankie': up Oh ho ho, as those guys found out! *''sniping someone from above'' "Oh, Saving Private Ryan shot!" ''Team Shotgun! - Battlefield 4 Beta'' *"Goin' in! We got this!" *''they think there was an enemy in the elevator...and wind up shooting another squadmate'' **'Jack': "Oh, wha - ?! ''EggyDevil? How is ''he in here?" **'Frankie': laughs "He's jus' campin'! That takes campin' to a whole new level, dude!" ''All Levolution Guide! *the main Levolution event of Dawnbreaker'' "...and I'm figuring this would really do some health and safety stuff. I mean, there's a war goin' on, and there's an exposed gas main. What are they playing at, this city? People need that gas! For, for like…cooking burritos 'n' stuff." **The map "Dawnbreaker" is set in a Chinese city; as such, it is very unlikely that one would find burritos in China. *''the main Levolution event of Flood Zone'' "Uh, the Little Bird won't do anything, so I'm gonna grab something a little bit bigger." to Frankie shooting the wall with a LAV "Got myself something a little bit bigger." busts up laughing *''the main Levolution event of Operation Locker'' "Operation Lock! ...er...!" ''Bombing Run! *"That - That was ''not consensual, with that quad bike." *"Auh, I even died in celebration!" *'Frankie': "Here comes my epic flight! You know what I'm gonna do?" **'Jack': "What?" **'Frankie': "I'm gonna fly over the bay, and then come back in and just nail those snipers." **'Jack': a bird just casually flies past them "Roger that. I'm on your wing as well, so I can provide some tactical wing shooting." **'Frankie': the bird "What 'n the name of f**k was that?!" **'Jack': paying attention "Like a chicken might do." **'Frankie': "What just - What just flew past us?!" *"These flares take like...a year to reload! Who designed these?!" ''Silenced LMG Team! *"I got him, ''I got him! My firsy knife kill in the water!" ''Battletard 4: Return of the Tard! *"''Battletard 4: Return of the Tard. Or as most of you know it, the Rush game mode!" *"I don't know where they come from! They're not even newbs!" *"There's accidentally eating paint chips, and then there's snackin' on 'em! They're not crisps, guys!" Trivia *Frankie has a dog named Ella, who once (according to Frankie and some BF4 footage) managed to blow up an enemy tank with a sniper rifle on Golmud Railway. Frankie also used to have: **an "aggressive" hamster. **two rabbits named Crunch and Pixie. Gallery FRANK.png|Frankie|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeN6Z9xrBV0 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers